


We Lost the Summer

by Sal (loverisle)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Human Beomgyu, Love, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, half zombie hyuka, half zombie taehyun, heart never been broke like this, human soobin, human yeonjun, i didn’t leave this as a draft for once, slight YeonBin, the living dead, we lost the summer but fr, weird bc i’m an angst writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverisle/pseuds/Sal
Summary: Don’t let it fool you though, Taehyun was his test subject, this guy (who seemed crazy by the way) was granting immunity to being bitten. And as fun as it sounded, his tasks were to fetch chemicals from other labs that had been abandoned and most importantly defend himself from the zombies.But then he met a person who made this apocalypse much more tolerable.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	We Lost the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for oomf on twitter basically this is how i interpreted it, i’m not a big fan on how it came out, bc my writing is yucky, but here it is, hope this is okay oomf !! also i kinda went back n fixed some errors but pls excuse any if you see some :}

If you were to ask Taehyun of the past, how he ended up in his current situation, he would NOT believe a word you said. Younger Taehyun would have thought he’d be somewhere in medical school, living in a dorm room with one other person, who would probably party all day. 

Everyone who had remained were either strong, or smart. Taehyun being of the smart bunch, he never had much trouble with escaping zombies, especially with how small he was (not like it mattered though). 

While adapting to the new lifestyle, Taehyun had come to meet a few people, most were always coming and going (some either being bitten or losing their way back to taehyun). However, Taehyun didn’t mind, most of the apocalypse was spent alone and with a doctor who was in the process of making a cure. 

Don’t let it fool you though, Taehyun was his test subject, this guy (who seemed crazy by the way) was granting immunity to being bitten. And as fun as it sounded, his tasks were to fetch chemicals from other labs that had been abandoned and most importantly defend himself from the zombies. 

But then he met a person who made this apocalypse much more tolerable. 

At the time, he had been fetching something for the madman in the lab, trying to find a chemical in which he had never heard of. Doing more searching in the building for the chemical, his hands remained empty, no sign of anything with the chemical name. After a few hours his efforts were becoming fruitless as he shuffled through boxes and glass bottles that were left out. 

Then he heard a loud thump, at first he thought he was hearing things, he could’ve accidentally knocked something down, but then a louder thump was heard. He looked around wearily, his thoughts filled with the fear of finding a zombie _,_ but as he continued looking, he finally spotted a pair of shoes poking out from the corner walking around it and finding a tall boy. 

He should have been afraid of this strange boy, he could have been hurt, or even bitten, but he didn’t feel threatened. This boy’s aura was something Taehyun had never felt before, but he loved it. The boy was still overall confused as to why he was here and who he was, but Taehyun had the answers to his question. 

That’s how he met the love of his life, Huening Kai. 

The boy had been all alone in the past year (at least that’s what it felt like), he told Taehyun all about how he woke up one day and suddenly everyone was gone. Taehyun actually felt bad for the boy, something he hasn’t felt in ages. At least he didn’t have to watch his loved ones die, which made Taehyun smile a bit, finding joy in knowing the boy didn't watch his entire life fade away. 

He let the boy follow him back to the lab, telling him 

all about the doctor who had taken him in after the apocalypse had started. He was telling him about the cure that the doctor had been working on, so if they were to ever get bit, they’d be immune, not forever, but that was still a work in progress.

The doctor welcomed Kai into his lab,giving him a small tour, and offering shelter, in exchange he would help test the vaccines, like Taehyun often did, he would even provide everything he would need to survive. Kai obviously accepted the offer, Taehyun now having shelter and company to keep him sane. 

Weeks later, Kai and Taehyun came back from bringing in different medical supplies, only to find that the scientist had found a way to bring a zombie in to test the vaccine that he had just made. _Taehyun was first to go._ Kai panicked, telling Taehyun that he would sacrifice himself instead, not wanting to be alone if this didn’t work. 

Taehyun reassured him, giving him a small kiss on the lips, and words Kai could never forget:

_“If something were to happen to me, Hyuka, i want you to know that no matter what i love you, okay? even if i’m gone, i don’t want you to cry. I’m going to be okay..”_

Taehyun had dried Kai’s tears after that, the taller boy nodded and pulled Taehyun into a tight embrace. Soon it had been time for Taehyun to be tested, he sat down in the chair and was strapped down by the doctor, Taehyun spared a final glance at Hyuka who stood in the corner of the room. He smiled fondly before his attention was turned back to the doctor. 

**_“Are you prepared for this.. even if it doesn’t work?”_ ** _taehyun nodded._

 **_“If something does happen, please take care of Ningning.”_ ** _the doctor only smiled, getting ready for the test._

Taehyun was then bitten, the doctor waited a few seconds before injecting the medicine into Taehyun’s system. After a few minutes, his breathing became slow and ragged, eyes drooping as he slowly fell out of consciousness. 

He felt himself slip out of his mind, fully unable to control his body, his eyes were fully closed and his head hung low in front of him, as he felt the pain course through his body. 

Taehyun himself could feel himself being slowly suffocated by the disease, his ears were ringing and his head was spinning, _and then he felt his heart stop._

He wanted to move from his chair and scream, he wasn’t dead, his brain was fully functional and he himself was still alive, however he wasn’t breathing, and the paint was overwhelming. That’s when he felt it, the feeling of hunger, as if he hadn’t eaten in years, but he didn’t crave human food.

Taehyun was stuck in his mind for what felt like forever, panicking internally as he waited to finally wake up, it had been a few hours from when he was first turned, meaning Kai could either be awake, or he’d be in the same state. 

His eyes shot open as he finally regained the feeling in his body, eyes shooting open as he shot up in panic. His eyes darted across the room looking for someone, but no one was there, it was extremely late, he really hoped they didn’t think he was truly dead, he sighed, his senses were overwhelming as he finally stood up. 

Something about him just felt off, he was alive, but he wasn’t breathing, he couldn’t even feel his own heartbeat. He had no pulse, and looked as pale as a dead person. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. 

He blinked twice, finally dreading the feeling of getting up. His legs were shaky, his head spinning as he finally got himself to stand without help. He took in a deep breath, _well at least he could still breathe,_ as walked through the door that had been left open. 

He looked through the hallways as he stepped out into the corridor, walking down the left side warily. _He was still in the lab?_ Taehyun didn’t even know how long he was out for, but he had hoped it was long enough for him to see Kai. 

A few moments later was when he found the door to his and Kai’s shared room, Kai probably wasn’t in there, but it was worth a shot. He didn’t even know what to expect as he walked in, but there he was entering the room with little to no hope. 

He entered the room and instantly let out a breath of relief as saw the taller boy laying on his bed, he looked too peaceful to just be sleeping.. Taehyun looked around the room, walking over to the desk to see notes written on top of it, referring to either boys. 

Taehyun took a deep breath before grabbing the note, he composed himself, before reading it.

_“To whoever wakes up first,_

_The test did not fail. I’m sorry i can not be there for the end result, but i need you guys to know that whatever happened to me was not your fault. There are multiple vaccines in here, they all have the exact same formula used on you guys. One for Emergency, and Two for Dr.Kim_

_Take it and give it to my friend who lives at the edge of what used to be Seoul. From there he will be the one to examine the antidote and find the full cure. My notes have been packed up into a box under the bunk beds._

_I’m trusting you guys, you were my family while we were, please go and find a cure for this sick outbreak._

_Anda piece of advice, for your state, zombies will not be able to register that you guys are still alive, so they will not attack you, but please take precaution, and food is essential, animals will be your only source._

_Goodbye_

_DR.BANG”_

Taehyun set the letter down carefully, and pulled a box from under Hyuka’s bed. _The notes they had to deliver._

Even if they were to deliver this, how would they know where Seoul is, or how they even know this other guy would still be alive to continue finding a cure? He shook the thoughts away and looked at the words on top of the box and almost broke down. _‘It’s not so bad, as long as the sun shines!’._

That was one of the phrases the Doctor had said, whenever Taehyun had been fed up with how he had been, he would always be reminded by the doctor, that he needs to make the most out of it, because this wouldn’t change for a good while.

**_This was the mission now._ **

Once Kai had woken up, Taehyun hugged him, telling him everything that he had read hours prior. They had left the day after Kai could adjust to his new self, it didn’t take long, the ‘cure’ worked well with his body than it did with Taehyun’s (Yes, Taehyun was a little bit jealous of the younger). 

Taehyun would admit, it was a bit weird that they could just walk amongst the zombies and not get eaten, they still looked ugly and scary, but it wasn’t as bad as it had seemed. 

Even as Kai was still adjusting, he learned that being half zombie, wasn’t all that bad. I mean yes, he had a gross hunger for brains, but other than that he was pretty impressed by what he could do as a zombie. 

_But how would normal humans react if they knew?_

They didn’t want to find out, they both decided that if they were ever gonna make it out alive (well in this case, half alive), they were gonna have to keep a couple of secrets. 

_(_ **_“What if they kill us after we tell them, Tyun?”_ ** _Kai pouted as he held his knees up against his chest. Taehyun looked at him with a soft smile, continuing to start the fire he had been trying to make._

 **_“Then we won’t tell anyone, not until we find Dr.Bang’s friend, full death is not worth the risk.”_ ** _He turned his attention back to the fire, happy he got a little flame started._

 **_“I would never let anyone hurt you..”_ ** _Taehyun sits next to Kai, kissing his forehead reassuringly.)_

The first person they met on the trail was a boy who had been running from a horde of zombies. Taehyun and Kai stepped in and helped him, running away and covering him as the zombies walked by. 

The boy’s name was Beomgyu, he had been surviving on his own for a while before being found, he lost his brother after being attacked by a horde of zombies. Beomgyu had no idea if his brother was even alive, but no matter what, he was going to keep searching. 

Beomgyu was a nice addition to their little group, not minding how Taehyun and Kai were dating, nor how cute they were as a couple, Beomgyu was mainly interested in surviving while he could. They always told stories about their old lives, and how everything had been, before the apocalypse. 

They had learned that Beomgyu was a country boy. He lived out in the countryside with his grandparents and older brother. He was woken up by his grandparents on the day it happened, his grandmother rushing him out into the back while they held off the zombies in the front. 

They left with a good bag of supplies that could last them a few days, they took shelter in the woods, it was safer and more spacious, also making it harder for zombies to find them. They lived silently until one day they had found a small community that offered shelter. They stayed there for a good while, until someone left the gate open, and the place was attacked. 

The community had been safe, but maybe there were some evil people who wanted to see everyone suffer. Most people were scattered, Beomgyu only seeing two dead out of the entire community. However, that was when he had been separated from his brother. 

It had been weeks from what Beomgyu counted, and he was relieved when he finally found some people that he could stick with, despite being almost eaten by zombies. 

Kai and Taehyun also told their stories, Kai being in his first year of uni, working to be a child psychologist, and Taehyun was taking his chance at medical school, just to make his parents happy. Overall, the boys seemed to click well, despite their different backgrounds. 

They found each other’s company nice, soon becoming best friends and trusting Beomgyu, letting him stick with them for as long as they lived _(does this even count as being alive?)._

They told Beomgyu about where they were headed, Beomgyu was intrigued by their story, although he had his doubts about really finding a cure, by the end (if there is one) of this apocalypse, they’d have to rebuild civilization from the ground up, once again, which was gonna take so much work if there were even a good handful of survivors. 

They don’t know how much time had passed until the seasons started changing, Taehyun always hated changing seasons, it was the bane of his existence, but now that he was kind of dead, it didn’t bother him as much. His allergies didn’t come back as they did every beginning season, and his ankle didn’t hurt from that one time he broke it in his senior year of high school. 

This new persona had changed them, but they couldn’t tell if it was for better or for worse. 

Kai wasn’t too ecstatic about the change, he still had to get used to it, but he enjoyed some aspects about it. Like, if he were to get really mad he would go into full zombie mode, he found it fun to come out of. The thing he mainly hated, was only being able to eat the brains of animals.

He was still a softie, he used to be a plushie collector and the animals had reminded him ‘too much of my best friends’. Taehyun always rolled his eyes at that, they could still eat regular human food, but there it was always to an extent before they became irritated. 

Beomgyu never saw that side of them though, the older boy always went on small adventures for them, like finding shelter for the night, or even finding a good stack of food. Kai thanked the heavens, because he would not have been able to keep it. 

Kai thinks it’s been months since he had first been turned, not actually counting the days, but thinking back on it now, he was kinda glad it happened. He loved his boyfriend and his best friend and they were gonna get through this apocalypse together, he really does hope that the scientist they’re supposed to deliver this to is still alive. 

Then they met someone new… well sorta.

On the trail back to their current camp setup, there was a boy, taller than all of them. They watched as Beomgyu’s eyes lit up as he ran over to the boy. Beomgyu hugged him tightly, the boy looked a little confused and shaken up, but immediately hugged back as soon as he realized it was Beomgyu. 

Taehyun and Kai walked up to the duo, who were still having their little reunion, only interrupting when they heard a horde of zombies in the distance. They rushed them up and into the little shed they currently called camp. 

That’s when Beomgyu finally introduced him to the couple. 

_(_ **_“Soobin, this is Kai and Taehyun, we’ve been traveling together ever since we were separated.”_ ** _Beomgyu gestures over at the duo, and the boy— Soobin, bows politely, finally introducing himself as beomgyu’s brother._

 **_“Ha! And you called me crazy, pucker up baby because I get a kiss!”_ ** _Maybe Kai didn’t make the best first impression, but it was better than nothing.)_

They welcomed Soobin with open arms, Soobin immediately became a comfort figure for the younger boys, basically taking Kai in as his child (he didn’t even mind it). That's how they became four, and they went on like that for a while, but it didn’t matter, they were going to be the turning point of this hell. 

Taehyun was surprised his boyfriend could keep a secret this long, as much as he wants to agree that the boy can lie, he really can’t. But even if he were to tell them, they probably wouldn’t even believe it (coming from Kai, at least). 

They’re still surprised Beomgyu and Soobin havent caught on to them, they rarely slept and always kept lookout, they skip meals because they ‘ _want to save rations’_ and the most suspicious of them all was the fact that they were never targeted by zombies. 

They literally looked dead! If that wasn’t a major red flag, then I don't know what is. However, everything was fine, and they were fine. They found a good house they could keep camp in till they had to relocate again. Soobin and Beomgyu had gone out for more supplies, while Taehyun and Kai made the place as homey as they possibly could.

They were setting up areas to rest in, when they heard a thump come from upstairs. Kai immediately hid behind Taehyun (you think being 6 feet tall and half zombie would make him less of a coward), Either way, Taehyun, like the good boyfriend he is, went upstairs slowly, with a tall Kai cowering behind him. 

They checked every room and found nothing, nothing that could have, everything was the same. 

Then they heard it again, this time they realized it was coming from the children’s room. At this point, human Taehyun wouldn’t have gone in if it meant being eaten by a zombie, but half dead Taehyun wasn’t afraid of dying, because— come on there’s no need to explain. 

Taehyun walked in with a scared giant still hiding behind him, opening the door slowly. They looked around the room and found nothing. Taehyung sighed, it was nothing, but if it was something it had to have been in one of the closed doors in the room. 

**_“If you’re gonna be this scared, go wait for Soobin and Beomgyu to get back, they shouldn’t be long.”_** Taehyun suggested to the younger, he obviously nodded and took this advantage to run downstairs again. Taehyun continued looking around after Kai was gone, a small thump coming from the closet. 

Taehyun cursed, the closet was never something to check if you were in a horror movie, but this wasn’t a horror movie and he needed to get rid of any threat that could hurt one of his friends. 

**_“Please don’t be a zombie, i don’t feel like getting blood out of my shirt again.”_ ** Taehyun opened the closet door to find a boy, not much older than he was, but he was very much alive, and very much scared. 

**_“Hi, oh my goodness, did we scare you? i’m sorry for that.”_ ** Taehyun crouched down to the boy’s height, offering his hand for the other to take. 

**_“I’m Kang Taehyun, and i’m here with my boyfriend, Huening Kai, and my two friends Soobin and Beomgyu.”_ **The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of his friends.

 **_“Soobin and Beomgyu? Choi?”_ ** He asked cautiously, Taehyun nodded and watched as the boy took his hand. 

**_“Are they okay? please tell me they are.”_ ** Taehyun smiled reassuringly as the boy had already been panicking at the thought of his friends' hurt. 

**_“They’re both fine, they should be back soon, why don’t you come down to meet Kai?”_ ** the boy nodded and stood up from his place, Taehyun following right after. 

Taehyun took him from the closet and led him downstairs where he introduced Kai to the boy. They learned his name was Yeonjun and he had been separated from his group after a herd came after them. It was like Beomgyu’s story, so this Yeonjun guy might not be lying. 

Minutes later, Soobin and Beomgyu came back, Yeonjun stood up at the sound of the door closing, eyes glued to Soobin as he started tearing up. Soobin gasped loudly, dropping the supplies as he ran to Yeonjun, engulfing him in a hug. 

Taehyun smiled and laid his head on Kai’s shoulder, watching the small reunion. Turns out, Yeonjun and Soobin were dating, unfortunately they had been separated and Soobin thought he was dead. 

That night, the three went to sleep in the bedroom, leaving Kai and Taehyun on the couch. Kai was playing with Taehyun’s hair as he laid back onto the taller’s chest, laying together in silence. 

**_“What if they find out?”_ ** Kai voiced out his worries, hoping Taehyun could reassure him. Taehyun let out a soft sigh and looked up at Kai. 

**_“They could hate us, or accept us..”_ **Taehyun intertwines their hands, kissing the back of Kai’s hand softly, before speaking again. 

**_“But as long as we have each other, the world could be against us, but i wouldn’t care, because i’d have you.”_ **Kai smiles and wraps his arms tightly around Taehyun. 

**_“I love you..”_ **Taehyun froze, that was the first time he’d ever heard Kai say that to him. He tears up as he fully processes the simple, yet powerful phrase. 

**_“I love you, more than you could ever know.”_ **

♥︎

After that, they all travelled together as a group, tasks always switching up between two people. Soon they found their way to Seoul.The scenery making the location obvious, the buildings were more familiar to them as they walked around, trying to find a good place for shelter. Eventually finding a small house they would be able to camp in found by Kai (who accidentally broke the door by the way)

The Zombies never forgot their mission, but it had been too long for them to finally find their way back. After having 3 other friends to keep safe, they wanted to find this cure, but so much time had passed they didn’t even know if it was possible. The scientist they were supposed to take this too was probably already dead, no way he could survive on his own. 

Or so they thought. 

Apparently, Yeonjun knew of the scientist they had talked about, he was a regular at the cafe Yeonjun worked at before the whole apocalypse thing. They were actually friends, and Yeonjun knew exactly where his lab was, but it was going to take some time as there were definitely zombies in the building. 

And Yeonjun wasn’t wrong. 

As the group made their way to the lab, the lot was empty, a few dead bodies scattered around, but it was pretty clear of zombies. They found the entrance and pried it open, finding a few zombies walking the hallways. _This was a lost cause,_ Taehyun thought, with this many zombies there was no way anyone was alive in here. 

Nevertheless, they continued on with their mission, killing the zombies as quickly as they could, checking every room for the scientist, but luck wasn’t on their side. 

Then they heard music, it came from the door at the end of the hallway, there was light at the bottom of the door and voices coming from inside. If Taehyun were alive, his heart would’ve sunk from how happy he was, they reached the door and opened it. 

They saw seven different guys around the lab, the music coming from an old record player that was placed on top of a stack of books. 

It would’ve been a happy moment, but it had been short lived, when they heard Beomgyu scream out in pain, a long scratch along his arm and a zombie trying to eat him on the other side. 

Taehyun rushed the others in and gave Kai the task of taking down the zombie. Everyone was startled awake, watching as Taehyun laid Beomgyu down onto the floor and took out his bag. 

There lay three needles, two for the scientist and one for emergencies, and if Taehyun knew what an emergency was, he’d say this was definitely it. 

The unknown group of boys held back Soobin and Yeonjun at the request of Taehyun, and carefully attended to Beomgyu. 

“This is gonna feel weird, but i need you to know that this is the only way i can save you, okay?” Beomgyu had already been falling in and out of consciousness, Taehyun carefully injected the older boy and watched him fully slip out of consciousness. Kai came in after a while, stained with blood, but ran over to Taehyun. 

The scientist took the bag from Taehyun, already having an idea of who they were. He and one of the other six guys rushed away with the back, leaving five of them to help. 

_“He’s gonna be alright, he’s not gonna be the same..”_ Taehyun spoke to Soobin and Yeonjun, who were being comforted by Jimin (who they learned was once of the guys). 

_“What do you mean?”_ Soobin asked, there was a hint of anger in his tone, but it dissolved into worry as he looked at Taehyun. 

_“It’s not a full cure, but it’ll keep him here till we find one..”_ Taehyun hesitated for a moment, before confessing his and Kai’s secret. 

_“Kai and I aren’t alive, we are zombies too, but the doctor who we had been working with gave us the same injection, he should be okay, when he wakes up he will be out of it, but he’s still the same Beomgyu..”_ Taehyun looks back at Beomgyu, remembering his own experience. 

_“You guys are.. Zombies?”_ They nodded and watched for the other two's reaction, they were expecting anger or even expecting the duo to try and kill them, but nothing came. 

_“Why didn’t you tell us?”_ Kai grabbed Taehyun’s hand, holding it tightly as he was the one who answered. 

_“We thought you guys would hate us..”_ Kai frowned after he spoke and watched as Soobin stood up and walked over to him. 

_“We’re family now.”_ Soobin reassures the younger, pulling him into a loving embrace. 

_Maybe being a zombie wasn’t so bad after all..._

**Author's Note:**

> (kinda gave up for the ending but that’s ok) i definitely tried my best, i even used uppercase letters to start a sentence!! anyways, this is currently my longest fic on this site and i’m kinda happy abt it. i invested a lot of time !! if you wanna follow my twitter it’s @luacities
> 
> please feel free to comment and pls leave kudos 🥺


End file.
